


i am still painting flowers for you

by evanstans (sorrylovebut)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Marriage, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrylovebut/pseuds/evanstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here’s the thing about Bucky Barnes; he slowly but surely gets better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am still painting flowers for you

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [我还在一直为你画着花](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211993) by [cjx2228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjx2228/pseuds/cjx2228)



> this was just an excuse to write domestic avengers fluff and bucky in recovery. also lots of established clintasha, because why the hell not? also, translations for the conversation bucky and natasha have is in the end notes. comments and kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> find me on twitter; @starkbucky  
> and tumblr; www.ofthe107th.co.vu

Here’s the thing about Bucky Barnes; he slowly but surely gets better.  

And Steve is so proud he feels like his heart could burst.

+

Steve first notices it when he and Bucky go out to do the weekly grocery shopping for the tower. 

Bucky strays from Steve’s side, and while it isn’t a call for alarm, it makes Steve hyperaware of his location. He walks towards the back of the small store, and stops in front of the flower aisle. He starts walking down, metal fingers reaching out to touch delicate petals. Steve finishes grabbing Clint’s cereal (fucking  _Froot Loops,_ for God’s sake), and turns to watch. Bucky is smiling to himself, facial features soft in a way that makes Steve’s heart ache. It’s so nice when there are days like this, where Bucky just lets himself enjoy the small things; when he lets himself enjoy the small things he had to miss doing things no human being ever deserves.

“You ready to go?” Steve finally asks, voice soft, and Bucky nods his head, pulling his hands back. He reaches for Steve’s arm, locking them together and putting his head on Steve’s shoulder. Steve smiles as they walk towards the check out.

Bucky may not realize how much the gesture means to Steve, but Steve doesn’t care. It’s enough that Bucky trusts him and  _wants_ him to be close.

When they get back to the Tower, Clint immediately starts rummaging through the bags as soon as they’re on the counter. He whoops when he finds the box of Froot Loops, pressing them close to his heart as he flops down on Tony's couch.

“Uh, Clint? Do you want a bowl for those?” Steve says as he and Bucky start putting the rest of the groceries away.

“How very dare you suggest something like that,” Clint scoffs, ripping the box open and shoving a handful in his face. “Tasha!” he wails loudly, and Bucky giggles to himself. Natasha walks into the room, towel drying her hair as she looks pointedly at Clint, obviously unimpressed.

“Yes, light of my life?” She says sarcastically and Bucky snorts, putting the multiple boxes of saltine crackers (Falcon’s request, for God only knows what reason). Clint pouts.

“They’re being mean.” 

“You do realize you’re a grown man sitting criss cross applesauce, curled up on the couch, cuddling a box of Froot Loops, right?” She says and Clint pouts even more, grabbing another handful and chomping loudly.

“I hate you.”

“Yeah, tell that to the ring on your finger,” she says, rolling her eyes. Clint blows her a kiss, starting to flip channels on the television. Natasha smiles, ruffling his hair as she walks past him, hopping up on the counter and grabbing an apple. Steve rolls his eyes.

“You two are too much,” he says, and Natasha smirks.

“Focus on your own relationship more than everyone else’s,” Natasha says, taking a bite of apple and moving past Steve.

"Он милый, когда он краснеет, вы не согласны?” She says as she passes Bucky. Bucky stops in his tracks, blushing furiously.

"Ты ужасна,” is all he says in response, and Natasha laughs brightly, going to sit next to Clint. His arm wraps around her shoulders and he pulls her in close, pressing his lips against her hair.

Steve smiles, folding up the empty paper bags and placing them in a pile at the end of the counter. He turns to face Bucky, and finds him smiling, right at Steve. Steve swallows, throat tight as they just stare for a minute. He finally breaks the eye contact, coughing awkwardly. Bucky just reaches into the fridge, grabs the milk and starts reaching for a glass from the counter.

It’s a perfect way to start a weekend.

+

Steve doesn’t forget about Bucky and the flowers for the rest of the weekend.

He finally approaches Tony about it on Sunday afternoon.

“I think it’d be good for him, if you’re willing to give up the top floor.” Tony just smiles.

“We want him to get better as much as you do, Steve. Tell him that if he can work his magic up there he’s welcome to it.” 

Steve smiles, and when he tells Sam about it, Sam just claps him on the back, gives him a pointed look.

“We see what you’re doing for him, Steve. And I know it’s taking a lot out of you, the having to hold back now that he’s back down to Earth, but. He’ll get there,” Sam says, and Steve sighs.

“I’m really proud of you Steve. It takes a special person to be the figure you are in Bucky’s life, and I just want you to know that I notice it, even if no one else does.”

“You’re a really good friend, Wilson,” Steve says, and Sam squeezes his shoulder.

“Just keep it up, bud. You’re doing great."

+

Natasha is the one that takes him shopping for the plants and seeds the following Tuesday.

Steve visits him later on while Clint and Bruce are getting the tarp set up. Bucky and Natasha are conversing in Russian, laughing as the put some of the seeds in various pots. Bucky lights up when he sees Steve, smiling softly and waving him over. Steve walks over, sparing a laugh for Clint’s shouts of  _fuck, goddammit, I am the best marksman in the world and I can’t even put up a goddamn tarp_. 

“I love them,” Bucky says when Steve sits down beside him. He places his head on Steve’s shoulder, and Steve’s arm wraps around his shoulders. “They’re so pretty.”

“They are,” Steve agrees, squeezing his shoulder. 

“We finally did it, but I suggest that no one touch Barton while he wallows in despair for the rest of the day.” Banner announces, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

“I heard that Banner, you fucking- I’m gonna get you!” Clint yells and Natasha snorts, standing up to go talk to him.

“Thank you guys,” Bucky says, holding a small pot with a miniature cactus in it in his hands. Steve’s heart does a summersault against his ribcage. “I really  _really_ like them.”

“I’m glad,” Bruce says, smiling down at him. 

They eventually leave Bucky up there by himself, letting him have a few moments all on his own.

+

When they all wake up the next morning, all of them have a vase of flowers next to their bed, containing roses and chrysanthemums and petunias and tulips of all different shapes in sizes, corresponding to their favorite colors.

None of them can keep the smiles off their faces the next day.

+

Steve wakes up late on Friday, yawning as he sits at the table. Natasha raises an eyebrow.

“Tiring night?” She smirks, and Steve wants to throw something at her.

“Not as tiring as I'd have liked it to be,” he says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “Speaking of which, where is he?”

“He's up on the roof. He just kind of went up there; didn't say a word to anyone all morning. It's probably one of those days,” she says, and Steve's face falls.

“I'll be back,” he says, standing up from the table and cracking his back.

“You're getting old, Steve.”

“Says the woman who's already married!”

“Like you don't want a ring on your finger too, Rogers,” Natasha rolls her eyes, waving him off. “Get outta here.”

Steve sticks his tongue out at her, walking to the elevator. And if he tries desperately not to think about what kind of flowers Bucky would want at their wedding, well. No one has to know.

+

“Hey, Nat said you were up here. You feeling okay?” Steve says, and Bucky nods. He readjusts his ponytail, tightening it as he looks up at Steve. His forehead is smudged with potting soil, and the sun beats down against them where they stand at the top of the Avengers Tower.

“They make me happy,” Bucky says quietly. Steve smiles softly, sinks down to where Bucky is, surrounded by potted plants of every shape and color. “They're pretty. I make sure no one hurts them. I've hurt people before,” Bucky says, and Steve tucks his knees up against his chest. He tries to breathe easy, stroking one of the blue tulip petals. Bucky smiles at the kind gesture.

“That's true,” Steve says, because he'd never lie to Bucky. None of them do. Bucky's face falls. “But so have I.”

“Yeah, but. You're different. I think you've always been different,” Bucky says, and Steve smiles.

“Do you remember anything else?” Steve says softly, immediately regretting it. Bucky's face contorts, eyes squeezing shut like he's trying desperately to remember something. Steve places a hand over Bucky's, and he flinches. “Hey, it’s okay. I was just asking. It's alright if you don't.”

“Sometimes I get colors,” Bucky murmurs. Steve tilts his head to listen, their eyes locking. “And sometimes shapes. Little bits and pieces of memories I don’t think I’ll ever fully get back. Only ever one face, though.”

“Who's face? Do you know?”

“Yours,” Bucky says quietly. Steve's heart feels like it's going to jump out of his chest. “I know you meant so much to me, Steve. Back then, I mean. And now too. I mean, uh.” Bucky flushes, tightening his ponytail again. Steve's identified it as his nervous habit. “You mean a lot to me. No matter what time frame we're talking about.”

“You mean a lot to me too, Buck. I'm glad I've got you back,” Steve says, just barely fighting back the tears welling in the back of his eyes.

“I like you,” Bucky murmurs, and Steve blushes. Bucky scoots closer to Steve, legs crossed in front of him. “These are my favorites,” Bucky says, reaching out for one of his red roses. He plucks the blossom off ever so carefully, and he turns to Steve. “Since you're one of my favorites, you can have one too.”

His face is calm, serene in a way that Steve hasn't seen in years. His heart beats in his chest when Bucky holds the red bloom out to him.

“Thank you, Bucky,” Steve says, trying not to sound too choked up. “It's beautiful.”

“Just like you,” Bucky says, and Steve's mouth falls open a little bit. He laughs softly, shaking his head.

“You were always a sweet talker.”

“Just for you, I think,” Bucky says. Steve does choke this time, and Bucky smiles. He turns his attention back to his flowers, and Steve takes that as his cue to leave.

“I wish I remembered you more, Steven Grant Rogers. Don't do anything stupid until I've figured more out.”

“I wouldn't dream of it, James Buchanan Barnes,” Steve says, looking down at the red petals in his hand.

He doesn't think he stops smiling for the rest of the day. 

+

There are bad days. There are days where Bucky doesn’t want to get out of bed, and there are days where he won’t speak to anyone, and there are days where even his flowers can’t make him smile. 

But on those days, Steve lets Bucky know in subtle ways that they’re all here for him, that they all believe he can do this. 

Because here’s the thing about Bucky Barnes; he never gives up.

**Author's Note:**

> bucky and natasha's conversation;
> 
> Natasha: He’s quite cute when he blushes, wouldn’t you agree?
> 
> Bucky: You’re terrible.
> 
> hope you liked it!


End file.
